Un nouveau commencement
by SarahHP
Summary: L'histoire commence au début du tome 3, une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard de manière étrange. Sarah, âgée de 16ans, orpheline et amnésique, connait Poudlard et se sait sorcière. Pourquoi jusqu'à présent personne n'a remarqué ses pouvoirs, qui est-elle?
1. L'arrivée

_Voici, une fanfiction basée sur l'histoire de JKRowling. Tous les personnages lui appartiennent, excepté les nouveaux visages que vous verrez apparaitre. cette histoire a été inventée par ma grande soeur Maud qui m'a raconté tout à voix haute pendant mon enfance. (IL y a 5 ans environs) et j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture..._

* * *

Prologue

_C'est une nuit sans lune, Harry va bientôt commencer sa 3ème année au collège Poudlard. Demain, il prend le train avec ses amis Ron et Hermione. S'est donc heureux, qu'il s'endort tranquillement, en pensant à ces moments magiques qu'il a vécut avec ses amis. Mais, il vient alors à penser à quelque chose de moins réjouissant. Sa famille. Il est si dur d'être seul. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un proche parent pour pouvoir quitter enfin les Dursley. Mais il sait qu'il n'a personne.  
Il ne se doute pas qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, un homme du nom de Sirius Black pense également à lui. Cheveux longs et mal rasé, il fait peur à voir. Mais une lueur dans ses yeux laisse deviner une grande « sagesse » et un destin non-accompli. Il ne se doute pas non plus que plus loin encore, une jeune fille de 16 ans s'endort dans un orphelinat, en pensant, elle aussi à sa famille qu'elle ne connaît pas et qu'elle retrouvera bientôt. Car cette nuit, oui cette nuit, elle va se souvenirs d'un détails capital qui va bouleverser sa vie et celle d'Harry Potter._

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Arrivée à Poudlard

_L'arrivée à Poudlard n'avait pas été de tout repos, normal ! un dangereux criminel Sirius Black s'était échappé de prison et en plus il en voulait à Harry. On avait donc posté des détraqueurs un peu partout autour du château. Malheureusement ces êtres sombres et inquiétants avaient un effet dévastateur sur Harry qui était tombé dans les pommes à leur vue. Bien sûr les rumeurs allaient bon train mais le jeune garçon n'y prêta pas attention, il avait l'habitude des potins qui courraient sur lui. Aussi quand Malefoy commença à l'imiter il n'y prit absolument pas garde sachant de toute façon qu'il était inutile de faire quoique ce soit pour faire taire cet hypocrite. Arrivé en cours, il oublia vite tous ses tracas ; il avait des choses plus sérieuses à faire comme disait Hermione, élève studieuse (peut-être un peu trop même). Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de son retour « chez lui » en effet, il avait cours avec le professeur qu'il appréciait le moins : Severus Rogue. Naturellement celui-ci l'interrogea sur d'innombrables questions auxquelles il lui était impossible de répondre. Il soupira et pria donc pour que le cour se termine au plus vite._

_Pendant ce temps, une orpheline de 16 ans, marchait tranquillement vers le château de Poudlard sur le chemin humidifié par la pluie fraîche et récente. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais, elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Cette idée lui était venue le matin même en se réveillant à l'orphelinat et sans plus d'explication elle s'était sauvée et avait trouvé un moyen de venir en train jusqu'à une ville voisine et en terminant le trajet à pied. Malgré la fatigue du chemin parcouru, elle était d'une humeur agréable et arriva très heureuse devant le château, ébahit par son incroyable beauté. Il était très imposant avec toutes ses tours et son somptueux parc. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas impressionner et avança plus vite, pressée de découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'il devait contenir._

_Hagrid qui était devant sa maison, la vit arriver dans ses vêtements de moldus. Il fut très surpris de la voir là. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il était inhabituel de voir des élèves aussi tard et vêtu de manière moldus. Il faut dire qu'elle portait un simple tee-shirt blanc recouvert d'une petit veste bleue avec un long jean troué et de vieille baskets. Mais ce qui choqua surtout Hagrid c'est l'heure tardive et surtout, le chemin par lequel elle arrivait. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir du château et fut donc très étonné de la voir quitter la forêt interdite._

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais vite aller en cours ! _l'informa-t-il d'un air sévère._

- Oui mais, c'est où les cours ? _répondit la jeune fille l'air égarée. Elle n'était jamais venue aussi elle n'avait pas encore ses repères._

_-_ Quoi tu ne sais pas où… ? Mais t'es même pas en uniforme !!_ s'exclama-t-il._

- Oh ! Pardon je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des uniformes.

_« Merde ! C'est une moldue » pensa Hagrid. Comment pouvait-il l'expliquer ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait le château avec un air aussi enjoué alors que les moldus étaient censé ne voir qu'une misérable ruine détestable précédée d'un panneau « danger ». Il fallait à tout prit l'emmener chez Dumbledore pour gérer la situation._

- Viens avec moi ! Je vais te présenter au directeur ! _lui annonça-t-il._

- Pas la peine, je vais en cours !

- Eh ! Mais attend !!

_Mais elle était déjà partie en courant tellement elle était excitée. Cela ressemblait à une aventure pour elle qui avait l'habitude de son orphelinat tranquille et ennuyeux. Elle descendit les escaliers - assez humides puisqu'elle allait vers les sous-sols - et entra dans la première salle qu'elle trouva. Tout le monde leva la tête. C'était une salle de cours habituelle, comme celles qu'elle connaissait. Seulement devant chaque élève, il y avait un chaudron et ils étaient tous en uniformes. De magnifiques capes noirs de sorciers. Sarah s'assit dans le fond discrètement et observa le professeur qui s'avérait être Rogue. Certains élèves la dévisageaient l'air intrigué. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'ange et leur fit signe de suivre le cours l'air autoritaire. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le professeur aux cheveux noirs qui paraissait ravi. Il était en train de se déchaîner sur Harry qui ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question alors qu'Hermione levait la main depuis une heure._

_Sarah car elle s'appelait Sarah, ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir devant l'air indifférent de Rogue._

- Non mais vous aller le lâcher !

- Pardon ! _Siffla Rogue d'un œil noir, choqué de se voir interrompre. Il ne fut pas le seul tous les élèves retinrent leur respiration._

- Vous voyez bien que cette jeune fille connaît la réponse ! Alors arrêtez de l'embêter ! _s'énerva sarah. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant de cran face à un professeur mais c'était trop tard !_

- J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor.

_Sarah éclata de rire. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était censé être dans une classe nommée Gryffondor et répondit en riant :_

- Euh… J'suis pas à Gryffondor !

_De la fumée sortait des oreilles de Rogue ! Il semblait plus que furieux, le pauvre._

- J'enlève 20 points à Serdaigle !

- J'suis pas à Serdaigle non plus !

- J'ENLEVE 50 POINTS A POUFSOUFLE !

_Elle se mordit la lèvre_

- Mais j'suis pas à Poufsouffle !

_Sarah souriait tout en se demandant comment elle allait finir... Rogue s'était figé ! La jeune fille se souvint alors brusquement que le nom de la dernière « classe » était Serpentard. Elle était en effet passée devant les sabliers géants dans l'entrée du château et se souvenait avoir lu ces 4 drôles de noms. Elle comprit également à la tête qu'il faisait, que le professeur qui se trouvait en face d'elle aimait beaucoup Serpentard. Elle le regarda donc d'un air malicieux._

- Alors ? Vous n'enlever pas 50 points à Serpentard ?

- Vous êtes à Serpentard ? _Demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche !_

- Non ! _répondit-elle avec une sincérité réelle mêlée d'humour qui ne plut pas du tout à Rogue._

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi !! Où êtes vous ?

- Et bien…., _elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre_, Euh…je suis dans votre salle de cours assise sur une chaise pas très confortable d'ailleurs!

- Ca suffit, je vais vous coller ! En attendant dîtes-moi dans quelle maison vous êtes.

- Je n'ai pas de maison, _elle avait annoncé cela d'une voix triste._

- Vous n'avez pas essayé le Choixpeau magique peut-être ? _se moqua Rogue qui perdait patience._  
- Le Choi quoi ? _demanda-t-elle intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un choipmachin._

- Où est votre chaudron ?

- J'en ai pas !_Cette fois elle avait l'air désolée. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler sans chaudron._

- Mais vous aviez la liste sur la lettre !

- Quelle lettre ?

_Rogue était rouge ! Furieux ! Qui ne le serait pas ? perdant totalement le contrôle il ne pu que hurler.  
_- Aller immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Qui ça ?

- LE DIRECTEUR ! ET ARRETEZ DE JOUER LES IGNORANTES ! Malefoy accompagnez cette insolente chez le directeur voulez vous.

_L'air perdu Sarah sortie de la salle de cours derrière le jeune garçon au cheveux blond et le suivi jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Les élèves présents dans le cachot se cachaient sous les tables. Ils la regardèrent partir avec des yeux ronds. Personne n'avait jamais osé répondre ainsi au professeur Rogue. De plus, la jeune fille semblait ignorer tout des règles de Poudlard, elle portait des vêtements moldus et n'apparaissait dans aucune des maisons. Mais qui était-ce ?_

* * *

_Ah oui, la grande question... Qui est-ce donc?? La réponse sera dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que cela vous a plut! _

_Signée : SarahHP, Pulp, Lisou ou comme vous le voulez... _(dédicasse à 3lle qui l'attend depuis longtemps cette fanfic )


	2. Sarah Pasdenom

Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et surtout pour m'avoir lu!

J'espère que ce début vous a plu et que cette suite vous plaira aussi!

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Sarah Pasdenom

Lorsque Sarah arriva devant la gargouille de Dumbledore, Malefoy la planta là en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour trouver comment entrer. Elle réfléchit un instant puis soudain comme si c'était évident, elle dit :  
- Crotte de nez !

Et aussitôt, la gargouille lui laissa le passage. « Super le mot de passe » elle rigola intérieurement puis entra dans le bureau. Elle monta les élégantes marches qui tournoyaient autour de la gargouille et se retrouva devant une magnifique porte en bois doré. Elle entra, la porte étant entrouverte. Elle tomba sur un homme avec une longue barbe argentée et des lunettes en demi lune. Il était bien pensif, penché au dessus d'une bassine et n'attendait apparemment pas de visite. Il fût donc très surpris de la voir.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle… ?

- Sarah. Je n'ai pas de nom.

- Vous n'êtes pas une de nos élèves ? si ?

- Et bien pas vraiment mais vu que je suis ici j'ai plus qu'à étudier. Faut juste que vous me donniez une maison parce qu'y a un petit serpent dans le cachot qui arrête pas de siffler méchamment et si j'ai pas de maison, il risque de mordre.

Dumbledore fit mine de ne pas comprendre et s'assit confortablement dans son siège.

- Assied toi je t'en prie.

Sarah s'assit et attendit. Elle était très étonnée qu'il ne lui demande pas comment elle savait où était le château, comment elle savait son mot de passe ou encore comment elle avait deviné que c'était une école de sorcellerie. D'un côté vu qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même il ne valait mieux pas qu'il lui demande. En fait Dumbledore se contentait de la fixer. Sarah se tendit, peu habituée à ce genre de situation mais étrangement elle se sentait en même temps assez bien. Dumbledore avait l'air calme et détendu sans aucunes mauvaises intentions et il ne semblait pas fâché de la trouver ici.

- Donc, tu dis être sorcière ?

- Je ne l'ai pas dit mais je dois le penser très fort.

Dumbledore eut un sourire. Apparemment l'humour de Sarah ne le dérangeait pas, contrairement à Rogue.  
- C'est vrai. J'avoue que c'est inhabituel. Le Ministère de la Magie ne t'a pas repéré.

- Le Ministère de la Magie ? Oh ! Ils ont l'air très pointilleux là-bas rien qu'avec leur nom - Je trouve aussi

- Bon écoutez, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas comment j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière et je ne sais pas non-plus comment j'ai trouvé le château. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis une sorcière et que ma place est ici.

- Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute. Tu as de la famille ?

- J'ai perdu la mémoire. On m'a retrouvée, il y a 12 ans, seule et inconsciente. Je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat

- Je vois. 12 ans…

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Vous préférez le nombre 13 ?

- Non ! Mais, il y a des coïncidences qu'il ne faut pas ignorer.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais de quelles coïncidences vous parlez ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Mais avant on doit vérifier tes capacités magiques.

- Magiques ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait de magie !

- Alors comment sais-tu que tu es une sorcière ?

- Je le sais c'est tout !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est facile ! Je vais juste appeler Olivander pour qu'il vienne te donner une baguette, si on en trouve une c'est que tu es une sorcière !

Quelques instant plus tard, Sarah avait sa baguette, poil de licorne 26 cm. Il en était sortie de petits rubans argentés. Toute fière d'elle, elle la rangea avec soin dans sa poche. Elle eut droit à tout, le chaudron, les livres bref toutes les fournitures scolaires dont elle avait besoin. Dumbledore lui demanda même si elle voulait une chouette. Elle répondit qu'elle survivrait sans, après tout elle ne recevait jamais de lettre étant donné qu'elle ne possédait aucune famille. Une fois les commissions faites :

- Bon alors quel âge as-tu ?

- 15, 16ans à peu près

- Ok

- Vous vouliez parler de quoi quand vous disiez qu'il y avait des coïncidences ?

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Assis toi cela risque d'être long.

Quelques heures plus tard, après de longs discours et de nombreuses hypothèses.  
- Donc, en clair j'ai été retrouvée le lendemain de la disparition de Voldemort ?

- Oui c'est ça

- Waw.. Ok. Et à part ça ?

Dumbledore rit doucement.

- Rien. À part que ce soir tu vas être désignée dans une des 4 maisons.

- Pourquoi attendre le soir ?

- On le fera pendant le banquet.

- Un banquet ? Rien que pour moi ? C'est gentil mais je m'en passerai.

- C'est une cérémonie importante. Les autres y ont eut droit pourquoi pas toi ?

- … Si ça vous fait plaisir.

- Donc c'est entendu. En attendant reste ici. Demain, on testera ton niveau pour savoir dans quelle classe t'envoyer

- D'ac !

- Je voulais juste savoir…

- Oui ?

- Comment tu as fait pour passer devant les détraqueurs ?

- Les quoi ?

- Pour venir ici tu ne t'es pas retrouvée nez à nez avec des êtres noirs flottants et qui donnent une impression de froid.

- Euh … non, pas que je sache. J'ai vu un moment quelque chose de noir flotter au loin, mais quand je me suis approchée, il était parti.

- Bien… dit Dumbledore l'air absent. Je te laisse.

Sur ce, elle attendit la soirée en admirant le bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait. De nombreux papier traînait sur un vaste bureau, derrière lequel se situait une large bibliothèque. Derrière elle, se trouvait une sorte de mini hall où l'on pouvait admirer de nombreux objet indescriptibles, tandis que sur le grand mur étaient accrochés de nombreux portrait d'anciens directeurs pour la plupart endormis. Elle tomba naturellement sur le magnifique Phœnix de Dumbledore. L'oiseau et elle sympathisèrent. Lorsque Dumbledore revint, Sarah regardait un des objets de la salle avec Fumseck sur son épaule. Dumbledore sourit.

- Sarah ! C'est l'heure.

... à suivre...Fin du deuxième chapitre

On ne sait toujours pas réellement qui est Sarah et on est pas prêt de le découvrir... Bonne journée à tous!


End file.
